hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Ism
Ism & Blues is the debut album by American hip hop trio Hard 2 Obtain, released in May 15, 1994 by Atlantic Records. It featured two singles: "L.I. Groove" and "Ghetto Diamond". The album was predominantly produced by production team Stimulated Dummies, with additional contributions by DJ Nastee. The album failed to reach any Billboard charts, and the group were dropped by Atlantic Records without releasing any additional material on the label. Track listing Notes *Track 1 features horns performed by Miles Evans, and bass performed by Anton Pukshansky. *Track 2 features bass performed by Anton Pukshansky. *Track 5 features keyboards performed by Sugapop, and additional vocals performed by Treydonya Jones, Nocoli Telemaque and Charle. *Track 12 features keyboards performed by Sugapop, horns performed by Miles Evans, bass performed by Daryl Jenifer, and additional vocals performed by Vinia Mojica. *Track 13 features bass performed by Jay Nichols. Credits *Executive Producers: SD50 and Rob Periman. *A&R: Rob Perlman. *Management: Bobbito Garcia. *Engineer: John Gamble. *Assistant Engineer: Jack Hersca. *Scratches: Six Seven, Rockraider and D.J. Nastee. *Mastering: Tom Coyne. *Art Direction & Design: Jean Cronin. *Photography: Rex Miller. *Additional Design & Layout: KARMA. Album shout-outs HARD 2 OBTAIN and SD50 thank the Dajani family, the Gamble family, the Ross family, the Mason family, the Brawley family, the Calhoun family, Evelyn Calhoun thanks for all your help and support, GOD, FWD Crew, Urban Blight, T.D.A. Crew (Totally Drunk Always), Powerful, 11th St. Crew, J.T., Joe from Jersey, Laura & John King & Chung King House of Metal, Pete and Paul Moore (BBQ Brothers), Big John, Little John, Sewell Brothers, Chelsea Projects crew, Fulton Projects crew, Westbeth crew, Macki, Sugarpop, Rene Soto, Andy Tavei, Miles Balgochian, Anton Pukshanksky, Bad Brains, Beastie Boys, Sean Carasov, Stretch Armstrong, FUTURA 2000, Trackmasterz, Sam Sever, Mob Deep, Hieroglyphics, DEL, Sophia Chang, Richie Rich, DredKnotz, Kool Keith, Constipated Monkeys, Dave P./Kind Clothing, 2 Kool, John Meniely, Surge, All graffiti writers everywhere, Brandon (good lookin' out), Domino, Rich Posada, Jack Hersca, Jill Revon, GFS/NFC (thanks for the gear), Fresh Five (thanks Rick), Mare, Roc Steady, Jessie Pias, Bennie B, Nintendo Hockey, Yolando Darren A.K.A. Chowling, Slap Magazine, Diamond D, Riverdale Projects (Brownville peoples), CBGB's (our first 2 shows-thanks), Massive ups to all the people that helped this project like Jason Florn, Richard Nash, Kevin Curry, Jean Cronin, Shelby Meade and Beth Jacobson. Massive peace to the ICU mob around the way for massive support, Dre Neal A.K.A. Kabrutis for the first demos over. Velt mob, Freeport mob, Hempstead mob, Eas Da Barber, Todd Smith, 40 Drills, the Whole M.D. mob, Big AKH, Kwam lover, the Eason family (Joyce thanks for puttin' up with the 40 bottles and the 5 mob, Carlton Band family, & you & you & them, can't forget you & oh yeah all of them, Long Beach mob, Neil with the steel, Shap Dog & Niggs, Big Arch. O all true believers- peace. Special Thanks: Taste: I'd like to say thanks to mom, pops and Tante, luv ya all for putting up with the bull**** throughout this whole search for a record deal. dl: I'd like to ay thanks to mom, pops, family and the Brawley family. To all the herbs and crabs that tried to jam us up, yall can eat balls. If you even think this means you, have a nice meal. Peace, Hard 2 Obtain & SD50. Category:1994 debut albums Category:1994 albums Category:East Coast hip hop albums Category:Underground hip hop albums Category:Article stubs